Day 17
Synopsis Prisoner 107 (Walter) continues to be punished in the punishment cell continues. Anxious rumors about the mental health of the newly-minted convicts cause concerns in the ranks of prisoners. Did prisoner 105 (Alexei) carry a knife to the territory? The guard offered the prisoners to vouch for prisoner 107 (Walter). With a unanimous decision, he will be released from the punishment cell and fed. The daily test uses clothespins. Appearances * Prisoner 101 - Natalia Korshunova * Prisoner 102 - Olga Boykova * Prisoner 103 - Karina Smirnova * Prisoner 104 - Alain Goborova * Prisoner 105 - Alexei Rodin * Prisoner 106 - Pavel Gavrilov * Prisoner 107 - Walter Solomentsev * Prisoner 108 - Igor Grigoryev * Guard - Konstantin Prusakov * Guard - Ivan Karmanov * Guard - Maxim Polyakov * Guard - Albert Bervinsky Yard time Prisoner 105 talked about mental health issues in the past. The prisoners played blindfolded catch. One person pulled their bonnet down to cover their eyes. This person had to catch another prisoner and guess whom he or she caught. The other prisoners danced around this person, making noises by clapping their hands. After a while they started to playfully hit the person with the blindfold and making fun of each other. The prisoners had a good time during this activity. Test The prisoners were paired up in groups of two, a male prisoner and a female one in each group: 102 and 106, 103 and 107, 105 and 104, 108 and 101. The prisoners had to stand on stools which were placed into the hallway of the cell blocks. Two clothespin were put onto each ear, four in total. The clothespin were connected via twin to the clothespin on the ears of each partner. But the stools were so far apart that the prisoners had to bend forward. Prisoner 107 was temporary released from the punishment cell to take part in this test. He was paired up with prisoner 103 for the test. After a short pre test he was returned to the punishment cell. And prisoner 103 was without partner. All the other prisoners lasted for well over an hour. 108 and 101 gave up first, followed by 104 and 105. Prisoners 102 and 108 outlasted all the other. Finally they climbed down from the stools before detaching each other's clothespin. Punishments * Prisoner 107 (Walter) continues to spent most of his time in the punishment cell. During the day, the light was switched off for a significant amount of time. He was not allowed to participate in the yard activity. * Prisoner 106 was handcuffed behind his back at 19:30. But he managed to bring his hands to the front shortly afterwards. He spent handcuffed for the rest of the day and night. Videos File:Испытание прищепками|Test with clothespins File:Обращение Вальтера к директору тюрьмы|Walter's address to the director of the prison File:ЗК ручаются за Вальтера|Prisoners vouch for Walter File:Нож и жмурки|Knife and blindfolds File:Эксперимент 12 - День семнадцатый. Дайджест|Day 17. Digest References | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}